


For the memories

by serenadeforyou



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenadeforyou/pseuds/serenadeforyou
Summary: Seunghoon never thought his last 3 days in London would be like this but one night Taehyun appeared on his life





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was my fic for chocolatewinbox event and the second time I write taehoon, hope you like it!

It was a Saturday and Seunghoon decided that now that he was about to leave London after being there for almost 2 weeks because of work, it was time to go on a drunken night out and see that particular side of London for himself.

It was still early but he was already feeling dizzy. Seunghoon looked around him, a lot of people inside this pub were already either drunk or high. And he has been a good kid for more than a week while trying to finish all his work but now he was free to get drunk and do whatever he wanted to do.

He stood up and drank what was left in his glass, walking over to the dance floor afterwards.  
Seunghoon closed his eyes and breathed deeply. When he opened them there was someone a few paces away from him that caught his attention.

Blonde hair, black choker around his neck, eyeliner, and a black tank top that was totally stuck to his body as if it were his second skin. The boy was looking at him with his droopy eyebrows and a smirk on his lips.

Seunghoon smiled back, staring directly at his eyes. That blonde boy paced forwards and after a few seconds he was right in front of Seunghoon, looking even more beautiful up close. Pale skin that went in contrast with the black tank top, pink lips and a look that was rude and adorable at the same time.

Hi, I'm Taehyun. - The boy said with a soft voice that contradicted his rude look. He talked in perfect English so Seunghoon did the same but he didn't sound as good as him.

Hey, I'm Seunghoon, do you want to drink something with me? - Seunghoon smiled at him and when someone pushed the blonde guy he could smell that aroma, Taehyun's scent, and it was magical. He was amazed by Taehyun's aura. He wouldn't call that “love at first sight” but it was true that the boy looked amazing and that aroma was making his heart beat so fast without any reason.

Yeah, sure. - The blonde guy accepted without hesitation, keeping that smirk on his face while walking through the crowd of the dance floor until they reached the pub's bar. Seunghoon was walking behind the boy and he could see some ink peeping out of the back of his tank top although he couldn't see the tattoos clearly. “Maybe I can have some fun today” Seunghoon thought, looking at that boy's body.

Have you always lived here? - Seunghoon asked the boy while making a sign to the waitress.

Since I was a kid and to be honest my Korean is horrible. - Taehyun answered in Korean and he was right and Seunghoon couldn't help but laugh, of which made Taehyun laugh too. They both decided to ask for a few shots of Tequila. Seunghoon was totally decided on getting drunk and Taehyun most probably thought the same.

After a couple of shots of tequila, they were already laughing at each other. He now knew a little more about the blonde boy. His parents moved to London when he was 5 years old and he was 2 years younger than him. Meanwhile, Seunghoon told Taehyun that he was there because of some work. He told him that he was a dance teacher in Busan and that he was trying to work with a famous dance academy in London. They both talked about tattoos too, of which Seunghoon admitted to having a few, though they were not too big and they were simple. But for him, tattoos were there on his body to not let him forget what he loved and what was important for him. But when he asked Taehyun about his, the boy just smiled while shaking his head

You will have to discover them by yourself.

You'll regret having said that. - Seunghoon said without even thinking, looking at the younger with a smirk on his lips. They both looked at each other, both with knowing smiles. They didn't know how long they were at the pub's bar talking and drinking but they felt so comfortable that neither of them cared about it.

So, are you leaving soon? - Taehyun asked while playing with the little glass in his hand with his eyes on Seunghoon.

Yes, in just 2 days. - Seunghoon thought he saw a pout on Taehyun's lips but it only lasted for a few seconds so it could have been his imagination or that he was actually really drunk at that moment.

That's really soon, let's have fun then. - He said, and Seunghoon couldn't help but smile at him while nodding. - Let's make unforgettable memories during these 2 days - Without thinking and feeling quite dizzy because of all the alcohol he has drunk until now, he held Seunghoon's hand and walked to the dance floor again.

They started dancing, the alcohol rendering their moves clumsier than ever. They were smiling at each other while dancing, Seunghoon's hand on Taehyun's waist. At some point, maybe because of the pushes or maybe because they both wanted it unconsciously, they started dancing really close to each other. Seunghoon's hand still on the younger's waist while Taehyun's hands were over the older's shoulders.

Seunghoon closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. That scent again. He felt his heart race, like the world was spinning again. He opened his eyes and found Taehyun's own fixed on his, then leaning in to capture Taehyun's lips. The scent was even stronger now - he could feel the younger's breath against his skin and the feeling was more than enough to make him pull the younger closer to him, his finger pressing on his hip, lifting up his shirt discreetly.

Taehyun didn't push him away, however, his fingers tangled into Seunghoon's hair. He parted his lips, making that kiss even deeper and Seunghoon quickly slipped his tongue inside, hungrily exploring every bit of Taehyun's mouth. He felt a shiver run through his back when he felt Taehyun's tongue piercing playing inside his mouth. Taehyun tasted like heaven. Seunghoon kissed the boy as if his lips were the world’s greatest delicacy. He really wanted to taste the boy—in every way possible.

Seunghoon was feeling really dizzy and he wasn't sure if it was because of the alcohol or because of the kiss. But soon they needed to pull back to catch some air. Taehyun licked his lips with a smirk and Seunghoon couldn't help but grab him closer. His fingers were already under Taehyun’s shirt, caressing his hip. Taehyun's lips were swollen and they looked even more appetising now that he knew how they tasted.

Wanna go somewhere else? - Seunghoon asked in a way that seemed like a whisper. Taehyun's answer was more than clear. His hands reached out to grip onto Seunghoon's clothing, drawing him close and he kissed him again, biting his lips, and licking them after that.

 

xxx

 

Seunghoon was thankful that Taehyun's house was near the pub not just because he couldn't wait any longer to taste Taehyun again but because it was the reason why Taehyun was at the pub in the first place. When Taehyun closed the front door, Seunghoon dragged him closer and kissed him again, overflowing with lust and hunger.

Taehyun guided him to his room and Seunghoon pulled him towards the bed. They both stumbled because of the alcohol's effects and ended up in laughter. But the laughter was followed by another open-mouthed kiss. Seunghoon, and probably Taehyun too, could feel how his body was heating up.  
Taehyun reached up to tangle his fingers into his hair while his tongue was exploring Seunghoon's mouth as if he was made for it. Seunghoon started tugging at the younger's clothes, breaking the kiss just to be able to take off Taehyun's shirt before kissing him again.

Taehyun wrapped his legs around the older, rubbing his body against him. They needed to break the kiss one more time, both having shortness of breath. Seunghoon looked at him while biting his lower lip. He took a moment to appreciate Taehyun's body as he could already see the ink that was beautifully scattered on his body. The boy was like a piece of art. The boy was art.

Taehyun moaned softly while lifting his hip when Seunghoon trailed his hands over his warm skin, tracing his tattoos with his fingers. Taehyun's hands let go of Seunghoon’s hair to take off Seunghoon's shirt too. Taehyun wrapped his legs tightly around him and Seunghoon could feel the urgency of the younger. He was feeling the same way of course, and so he leaned down to kiss him once again, devouring his lips.

He had to fight back a shiver when Taehyun sucked and bit on his lips, feeling the metallic piercing of his tongue against his lips. The older started kissing and licking his neck as he undid Taehyun's pants and Taehyun released the embrace around the older's hip to make it easier for him to do so.

In a matter of seconds, they were both naked. Taehyun looked perfect, spread out on the bed with his messy blonde hair and the choker that was still around his neck. Seunghoon's touches and kisses were becoming frantic and distracted as the younger lifted his hips again, rubbing his ass against Seunghoon's erection.

The older spread Taehyun's thighs a little more, moving to fit in between them before leaning down so he could whisper into his ear - this was what you meant by saying "let's make unforgettable memories"?

Seunghoon placed a soft kiss against the shell of his ear before biting down on it, making the younger moan, turning his head so he could kiss him again. They both kissed again with even more hunger than before, Taehyun still grinding his hips against Seunghoon’s, showing how needy he was. Seunghoon's hand slid down Taehyun’s body, lower and lower, until Taehyun's soft whimpers were heard when he finally pushed a finger inside him.

Taehyun's body tensed up for a while, his nails digging into Seunghoon's back. He waited until the younger started moving against him again. He kissed Taehyun's torso, licking and biting his soft, pale skin, tracing his tattoos with his tongue while more fingers were added, loosening him as fast as he could.

He heard him moan in pleasure as he bit Taehyun’s neck, leaving red marks all over his skin and kissing his jawline, working his way up until he was able to kiss him squarely on the lips. Taehyun tightened his legs around Seunghoon's waist, one of his hands letting go of his back as his fingers tangled into Seunghoon’s hair, breaking the kiss to reach his ear, whispering into it like how the older did before - Do it now - he whispered although it sounded more like a moan.

Seunghoon pulled his fingers out of his body which made Taehyun gasp. They both met eyes, and even if it was just for a few seconds he could again smell that scent that made his heart beat even faster. He finally pushed himself inside the younger, Taehyun's hand reaching up to grip his torso, digging his nails into it. He threw his head back, parted lips and shortness of breath evident as he moaned loudly, the older brushing against that spot inside his body, his thrusts hard and fast.

Seunghoon felt himself heat up again as he saw how Taehyun was reacting, his hand reaching for the younger’s erected cock. Seunghoon wanted to hear Taehyun scream his name. His fingers clasped around Taehyun’s length, stroking it in time with the thrusts.

That was what Taehyun needed to cry out Seunghoon's name. The older stroked Taehyun's cock even faster. The air was filled with Taehyun's erotic sounds and Seunghoon's deep moans and it was clear that both their orgasms were approaching. Seunghoon closed his eyes and groaned, biting his on lower lip. He released himself inside Taehyun while the younger cried his name one more time, scratching Seunghoon's back as he came messily into his hand and stomach.

Does this count as an unforgettable memory? - Taehyun asked after catching his breath, his chest still moving faster than normal. The younger licked his dry lips while looking at Seunghoon with the same smirk he had in the pub when Seunghoon first saw him. Taehyun let out a soft hiss as the older pulled out, laying down by his side.

I don't think there can be a better memory than this one. - Seunghoon answered while smiling, eyes closed and his arms wrapped around Taehyun's body. He could smell that scent again, and at this point he was addicted, tangling his fingers into Taehyun's hair as a result.

We still have 2 more days. – Taehyun whispered while caressing Seunghoon's arms.

 

xxx

 

When Taehyun woke up it was almost midday. He opened his eyes and tossed around on the bed which made a grunt of pain escape from his mouth. His body was hurting a little but he forgot about the pain as soon as he saw the boy that was sleeping by his side, and they were both wearing just their underwear. Taehyun took a moment to appreciate the view.

The boy was indeed from another planet.

He remembered seeing that boy entering the pub last night, and he caught all of his attention in a matter of seconds. Taehyun reached out to caress his face, sliding his finger across his jawline. When he first looked at Seunghoon he knew he would fall for him, not in a very romantic way of course but he just wanted to taste him. Taehyun thought that Seunghoon looked like art. And he really liked art.

He continued sliding his fingers across his chest and carefully he straddled the boy, his knees at on either side of Seunghoon's body. He leaned down and slowly started kissing Seunghoon’s neck. Taehyun's lips reached his jaw when he felt hands holding onto his waist.

This is a good way of waking up. - Seunghoon's voice was a bit husky and he was looking at Taehyun with his eyes almost closed but a little smile on his face. Taehyun was feeling dizzy just by looking at him. Seunghoon could make his body heat up in just a few seconds.

It could be even better, you know. - Taehyun answered, licking his own lips while he leaned over the older even more, his fingers sliding into Seunghoon's locks.

Seunghoon's hands moved from his wait to his chin, pulling him closer so he could give him an open-mouthed kiss. He tasted the metallic flavor of the younger's piercing, and Taehyun's scent once again made his heart pound faster.

This time it was Taehyun who pushed him away again, and he could hear a protest from Seunghoon's throat. He covered Seunghoon's neck with kisses, bites and licks, leaving a hickey that would be, for a few days, another memory of the time they spent together.

Seunghoon sighed, his hands caressing Taehyun's back. - Maybe we should take a shower after I think we need it... -He whispered, a soft moan escaping his mouth as Taehyun was still trailing kisses down his neck, biting the skin next to his collarbone.

Taehyun stopped after hearing his words, looking at him with a pout on his lips. Seunghoon was still amazed at how the boy could be such an adorable kid and make him go crazy a few seconds after. Taehyun licked all the way up from his neck to his lips, biting and sucking on them before kissing him hungrily. Seunghoon kissed him back, his fingers imprinting onto his pale skin.

Maybe we can take a shower together? - Taehyun asked after breaking the kiss, looking at Seunghoon with a smirk.

 

xxx

 

Taehyun's legs were tightened around Seunghoon's waist. The only sound that could be heard in the house was the water flowing and the moans that shamelessly left from their lips without any hesitation.

Faster... - Taehyun demanded, throwing his head back in ecstasy, a deep moaning leaving his lips when the older increased the pace of his thrusts. The older was pushing him against the wall, hot water flowing down both of their bodies. Taehyun dug his nails into Seunghoon's back, almost screaming his name as Seunghoon’s cock filled every inch of him.

Seunghoon couldn't ask for anything better than this before leaving London; Taehyun's erotic sounds filling the room, his soft and warm skin against his own. He kissed the younger, their tongues intertwined in a wet kiss, moaning into his mouth. Taehyun rocked into him, his arms around Seunghoon's shoulders. It didn't last too long before his orgasm hit Taehyun, crying Seunghoon's name, who came after him with a moan that sounded more like an animal's growl.

When they finally got out of the bathroom it was late and they resorted to eating noodles in Taehyun's room. Seunghoon has been in Taehyun’s room all day and he didn't feel like leaving. Neither did Taehyun.

Do you want to stay here tonight too? I promise we can go out tomorrow but no more fucking, my ass needs some rest. - Taehyun asked after having dinner, looking at the older with a little smirk on his face. He didn't want Seunghoon to leave, at least not tonight. They have been making love almost all day, and his body was hurting like hell but he still felt amazing.

Seunghoon nodded, reaching out to hug Taehyun. The younger hid his face in the crook of Seunghoon's neck. He could still smell his scent, that aroma that made his heart race. Taehyun closed his eyes. It was still early and he wanted to stay awake but Seunghoon was caressing his skin as if he was the most delicate thing and he was starting to feel sleepy because of it. He sighed, leaving a trail of soft kisses down Seunghoon’s neck.

Tell me about your life in Korea. What do you do there to have fun? What do you do there without me? - He asked the older in a whisper, feeling too tired to even open his eyes but still smiling after saying the last words. His hands moved to hug Seunghoon's waist, tangling their legs together.

He wanted to know more about Seunghoon even though he needed to leave next day. Even though he didn't tell too much about his own life, he wanted to know more about the Seunghoon. He was so close to Seunghoon, and his scent was so intense it was making him feel dizzy. It was difficult to describe, but if there were to be an aroma for passion, that would definitely have been Seunghoon’s. He has never smelled something like that - he felt so attached to his scent, to his body, to him, and it was the first time to feel something like that.

Seunghoon started talking in a low voice, telling him about his classes, about his dances, about his favorite foods and even about his dreams. Taehyun was tired but he tried hard to stay awake while the older gently caressed his skin.

Will you ever come back here? - Taehyun murmured after a few seconds of silence, on the verge of falling asleep. Seunghoon looked at him, his fingers now tangled into the younger's hair.

Do you want me to come back? - Seunghoon asked back after another moment of silence, but Taehyun was already sleeping by then. Seunghoon stared at him, brushing his thumb across his cheek. Taehyun's beauty has him left speechless.

He wondered what made Taehyun so special. He was still a mystery for him, but he wanted to solve that mystery. Seunghoon has never believed in things like "destiny", "true love" or silly things like "soulmates" but without a real reason he believed in Taehyun and he believed in the way the younger was able to make his heart race.

 

xxx

 

When Taehyun woke up the next morning he was still hugging Seunghoon's waist, and the older's arm was still around his shoulders. It felt so good that Taehyun couldn't help but smile. He leaned into him and gave him a soft kiss on his lips, biting them after that.

Today is the last day, Seunghoon... Wake up. - He whispered, kissing Seunghoon’s lips again until the older finally woke up. Seunghoon looked at him with his eyes squinted open, just like the day before.

We still have a whole day, my flight is tomorrow morning- Seunghoon said, pulling him closer, gently taking Taehyun's chin between his fingers to kiss him. What started as a soft kiss became a deeper one after a few seconds. Seunghoon slid his tongue inside Taehyun's mouth while his hands travelled further down until they reached the younger's hips.  
When Taehyun felt his hands, he pushed the older away slightly, stopping Seunghoon's hands from going down any further.

You probably still have to pack and I'm hungry.... No, not hungry for that... Naughty. - Taehyun smiled when he saw Seunghoon's little smirk that became an adorable pout after his words. It was difficult for Seunghoon to keep his hands off the younger's body, but he finally agreed.

Okay, let's eat something but you will help me pack later, alright? - Seunghoon said after a while, resting his hand on the side of Taehyun's neck and brushing his thumb across his cheek. The younger nodded, kissing Seunghoon's lips softly and got up from the bed.

It felt so normal to be together but at the same time it was weird, like they were simultaneously old friends and lovers.

Time was running faster than they wanted it to, but neither of them showed signs of sadness. Instead, they kept joking, laughing and talking. At some point they even held hands as if it was the most normal thing between them. They had lunch together and Taehyun showed him some of the dark sides of London. The younger was probably more problematic than he thought but that gave him an answer about his mysterious and rude aura. All his friends looked like members of a gang.

Now you have someone else to have fun with? - One of his friends asked, looking at Seunghoon with a mocking smile. Taehyun looked back at Seunghoon and told him to ignore him in Korean so the boy would not understand. But the boy kept teasing him and was too close to Taehyun, urging the younger to go with him.

You are the one who is ruining our fun, we have no time for this. - Seunghoon said and held Taehyun's hand, walking away without saying anything more - What kind of friends do you have?

They are jealous of you because I'm ignoring them now - he laughed and stopped walking to pull the older closer to kiss him, licking his lips - but you look hot when you are angry and jealous.

After dinner they decided to go the pub where the met and have some drinks. Seunghoon kept asking Taehyun things about his life but he didn't say anything and just smiled at him, making him drink another shot of Tequila. After a few hours they were already drunk and laughing loudly.

Look who is here! My favorite kitten! - someone screamed while hugging Taehyun. Seunghoon didn't have time to react when the girl that seemed to be Taehyun's friend was staring at him with a smile on her face - Wow Taehyun your taste is no joke, who is your new friend?

Stop calling me "kitten" if you don't want to die... -Taehyun threatened which made the girl laugh even louder, giving up on him to get close to Seunghoon.

Hi, I'm Emma. - when Seunghoon heard the girl he couldn't help but laugh - I'm Seunghoon and you did exactly the same thing as Taehyun when I met him. -he said laughing, these two must have been close to each other, Seunghoon thought.

We are not friends for nothing - She said and both started laughing. It seemed like the 3 of them were already drunk so it was comfortable to talk and the girl was really nice.

Come with us, we will pay for your drinks this time because your friend is leaving soon. - Emma said after a while, holding Taehyun's and Seunghoon's hand without waiting for an answer.

This time Taehyun's friends weren't like the guy he met before. They still teased them about what they were doing together but they were too drunk that they even ended talking about some bed facts from these past 2 days. It was comfortable to talk and Taehyun talked a lot. Emma was extremely nice and his boyfriend too, who was called Alex, were both tattooists.

Seunghoon was talking about tattoos with Emma when he suddenly felt hands around his waist - let's dance - Taehyun whispered into his ear before kissing his neck. Emma was looking at them with a smile and stood up to leave. She probably was like a sister for Taehyun, and she treated him like his little brother. Seunghoon liked the girl for that reason. He turned around to face Taehyun, making him sit on his lap while hugging his waist.

Don't you prefer to stay like this for a while? - He asked, his hands on either side of the younger's waist. Taehyun leaned down to kiss him, a kiss that turned deeper and deeper but they eventually needed to break it to catch some air, realizing that some of Taehyun's friends were looking at them and were smiling knowingly. Taehyun knew why they were being like that - it was probably the first time he was like that with someone in public, as he usually just did these kinds of things at home. Seunghoon made him feel like the only ones present were just the both of them and he even forgot about the music, the people, the alcohol, and his friends.

He looked at the older, playing with his tongue piercing between his lips.

i>I want to see you again… I mean after you leave tomorrow. - Taehyun said after a while, his hands caressing Seunghoon's neck - It would be good if we could keep making memories, right? - he said, a little smile on his lips.

Maybe one day we can keep making more... One day. – Seunghoon replied, smiling. He was thinking about the last conversation they had before falling sleep last night, the question that Taehyun didn't hear because he was already sleeping. Seunghoon looked at Taehyun who had a smirk in place, just like the first time he saw him. - Do you really want to see me again? You don't look like someone who’d feel attached to a stranger.

But you are not a stranger. I know your name, your work, I even know the reason why you are here, that's a lot. – Taehyun answered, but Seunghoon was partly right. Maybe, for once, he liked someone enough to change his mind a little - Do you want to do something crazy? Let's make a promise -Taehyun said, still with that smirk on his face. - Let's get a tattoo together.

Seunghoon's eyes widened and he shook his head and started laughing—this boy was definitely crazy. Inking his body? Because of a boy he met just a few days ago?

Are you crazy? - He asked, his tone showing how amused he was. Taehyun was still smiling, his bunny teeth making Seunghoon weak. He looked like an excited little kid but at the same time he was looking at him with a determined look and that same rude aura that surrounded the boy the first time they met.

Did you have fun these past 2 days? Did you make good memories? - Taehyun asked, and Seunghoon nodded. It was true, he has been in London for 2 weeks and the last 2 days have been the best – Then, why not? - He asked, leaning down to kiss Seunghoon again.

Maybe we won't be able to see each other again, I don't know... But I don't want to forget these days we spent together and I want to see you again. Let's make a promise today, we will meet again son - Taehyun talked again, after the kiss, staring at the older. Seunghoon was so deep in his thoughts, but after hearing Taehyun's words, a distant voice in his head told him "You don't want to forget either, you already know that”.

But that's crazy, you are crazy – Seunghoon said, laughing while looking at the younger. Taehyun didn't wait for the older to totally agree, he just stood up and started speaking to Emma a few steps away from him. Seunghoon was curious about what he said to her because he laughed loudly and eyed him before looking back at Taehyun

Did he agree to that? Oh my god, you must be serious for once! – She exclaimed and Taehyun nodded. Even when Seunghoon didn't really give him an answer, he already knew- You just met him and you’re gonna do this? Are you really my kitten?

Let's just go to the store and I told you to stop calling me like that, I will kill you for real

Seunghoon couldn't believe what he was about to do. He looked at the blonde boy who was now taking off his shirt in order to get the tattoo done on his side. Taehyun's pale skin was so beautiful that Seunghoon was again lost in his own thoughts, thinking about the last 2 days. He could see some of the marks on the younger's body from the day before. Seunghoon couldn't help but smile.

Stop looking at me like that, you naughty. - Taehyun said, laughing and squinting his eyes when Alex started, and Seunghoon knew he was trying hard not to laugh at them.

You guys had fun these days, right? - Emma laughed while looking at Taehyun.

It wasn't too long until it was his turn. Taehyun was dressed again, staring at him.

You won't regret this, look at me, I'm not regretting anything – Taehyun said, bunny teeth showing. He was right, Seunghoon thought, it has been years since the last time he felt like this. It was impossible to regret this – I can tell you I've done crazy things in my life but tattoos are something special so consider yourself lucky – He continued, smiling widely, realizing his own feelings while talking.

Seunghoon sighed and looked at the younger - You are the one who must feel lucky I'm doing this - Taehyun looked at him while he was stripping off his shirt, noticing some marks on his body as well.

You are doing it for the memories and for me- Taehyun answered as he watched how the ink was continuously dotted onto the older's skin, smirking when he said the last words.

By now, they didn't care about when they would meet again and they decided to enjoy this last night or few hours left before he had to leave. When Alex finished, he left the room together with Emma, both looking at each other with complicity as they headed for the door. Taehyun knew what they were thinking; that he was crazy - but he didn’t care. The younger padded over to where Seunghoon was, looking at the ink on his side. A few words that would make them remember each other forever:

 

“For the memories”


End file.
